Obsession
by Dark Chaos1
Summary: ***COMPLETE!!!!!!!*** Chapter six...Confrontation, and an ending author's note for chapter seven. I promise, it's good. Almost everyone who's read it says so. Including the great and mighty Gwendolyn the Kananite. :P
1. The Seduction

The Seduction.

(Author's Note:  First…this is out of my normal script style of writing.  Second…this is going to be a look into the psyche of a crazed fan.  Third…this is written on a dare by an author who will go anonymous until I decide to tell you.  Not sure which chapter it'll be.)

***

I've watched them from a distance.  Observed their supposed "happiness".  Seen how they are with each other.  Watched scornfully at their silhouettes in their curtains as they screw each other.  That's really the only euphemism that can be used for what they do in there.  It's not tender love making, it's not passionate fucking.  It's just simple sex.  And I know that if it were up to him, he'd either make love to, or fuck her.  He loves her too much to simply take her because of boredom, but he respects her enough to allow her to dictate the pace.

But that's the only reason she ever lets it happen.  Because of _her_ boredom.  She doesn't appreciate his beauty like I do.  She only sees him for a halfway decent lay, while he sees her for her soul.

How dare she _rape_ him like that?

I'll make her pay tonight.

***

I follow her after the show is over.  They travel and live separately because they don't want anybody to know about their "relationship".  Well…_she_ doesn't want anybody to know.  But he wants to tell the world about it.  He's so happy to have her that he's blind to how little she cares about him.  He's blind to the fact that she doesn't care about his happiness.  He's blind to the fact that she only cares for herself.  She doesn't want a meaning in their relationship.  She only lusts for him.

As do I…but it's not only lust to me.

I could make him happier than she ever could.

I _will_ make him happier.

***

She pulls off into a parking lot.  It's a bar.

"More cheating I see," I say to myself.

She always does this after a show.  Finds a bar, picks up a random man, or woman, and goes off to a nearby motel to fuck them.  She'll fuck those strangers, but she won't let him give her the full power of his passion.  She has no realization of what she must be missing out on.  He _must_ be amazing.

I look in my purse to check if all my needed accessories are there.  I pull out my lipstick, black, and put some heavy layers on my full lips.  The slut likes her ladies a bit on the "freaky" side.  I adjust my fishnets and collar, and step out of my car into the cool November air.  I must be a strange sight for some people.  A young woman, barely old enough to drink walking around in the Autumn air in high heels, a mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, whorish make-up, a collar, and a tank top with no coat.

I know she won't be able to resist me.

***

My nostrils are invaded by the terrible stench of cigarette smoke as I walk into the establishment.  I wave some of it away, and look for my target.  I see her sitting on a stool at the bar that just happens to have two empty seats beside it.  I select the one to her left and slink into it, making sure that she has a clean view of the treasure between my legs as I sit.  I know I'm fucking gorgeous, and she must have a dozen images going through her mind by now.  If I indeed do have too much weight it is certainly in _all_ the right places.  And what I'm wearing accents my entire figure.

I order a beer.  I don't even like beer, but it's what she's having.  And I already know that I'm going to have to kiss her to ruse her into my trap, so I drink beer as well, so I won't be sickened by her taste in addition to _her_.

I immediately go to work.  Making small talk, sharing some observations.  Finally, after twenty minutes and more rounds than I planned on, I ask her what she's doing here.  She leaned in and whispered in my ear.  "Looking for a good fucking.  And I'm not particular about gender," was her response.

I looked her in the eyes as she pulled away.  I've been told that I have a very sexy look when I'm being devious.  And I see that she seems to agree.

I lean closer to her and let my lips touch hers, giving her the kind of passion that I wish I was giving to _him_.  Letting her think that I'm enjoying it, when in reality the only thing keeping the bile down is the knowledge of why I'm doing it.

I'm doing it for him.

I pull back and whisper: "I'm not particular about gender either."

She doesn't say anything.  She simply leans back in and lets our lips touch again.

"She's mine," I think to myself.


	2. Pity: Edited Version

Pity: (Edited Version)

(Author's Note:  There are two different versions of this chapter.  This edited version for posting on FanFiction.Net and the original version which has a f/f slash scene.  If you would rather read the uncut one, here's the url.  http://www.geocities.com/thebringerofchaosx94/Obsession2.html  It'll take you right to it.)

***

I allow the touch of our lips to deepen into a full-blown French kiss.  She's actually quite good at it.  Of course, she's had a whole lot of practice.  She's so good in fact, that after a couple of moments, I catch myself becoming aroused.  I didn't plan on this.  I wanted to be in total control, yet as our kiss continues, I feel myself lose more and more of my control.  I no longer feel like I'm the cat chasing a mouse, but that I have become the mouse.  And that she is a lioness that is trying to gobble me up.

I catch some of my senses and break our kiss.  I look into her eyes and see my own lust filled reflection in them before I turn my head from those deep orbs.  My own lust filled reflection.  I _so_ did not want to see that.

"Are you ok," she asks.  I honestly don't know what to say in response.

I look at her with what I hope is a look of confidence, but the concern in her expression only deepens.  I begin to think that this whole idea was a mistake, but then I remember _him_.  The reason why I started the whole seduction in the first place.  I can't allow this unexpected lust to stop me from completing my task.

In fact, I think I'll let it help me.

"Sorry," I say.  "I just kinda…zoned out.  That was…wow."

"You said it," she replies.

At least I didn't lie to her.

***

We have a few more rounds.  I'm not very experienced with alcohol, but I know my limits.  I'm not too drunk to drive, but I am a bit tipsy.  I take the time to learn more about my prey.  People usually let out more secrets than they'd like to when they drink, and she is no exception.  But she somehow retains enough sense to not talk about _him_, and tries to make me think she's single.  As I learn more about the "real her", I find myself feeling a tiny bit more compassionate toward her.

After a while, I decide that I need to work some of the alcohol out of my system if I'm going to complete my work.  And I decide that the best way to do that is to take advantage of my unexpected lust for my prey.

Besides.  What kind of a cat doesn't _play_ with the mouse she's captured before killing it?

I whisper in her ear: "Follow me".  She gets a beguiling look on her face, and takes the hand that I offer.  I lead her out of the bar and to my car.  "What about my ride," she asks me.  "We'll come back for it later.  We're not going far," I truthfully respond.

She takes the passenger seat as I turn the engine over.  The CD player begins playing "Thoughtless" by KoRn.  Some of the lyrics of this song feel like they were written for _me_.  For my state of mind tonight.  The song helps me remember that I'm going to murder this woman tonight.  As we drive along the road, and the track changes, "Beat It Upright" starts playing.  And I realize that I'm not going to just be murdering this woman tonight.

I pull off the road into an ally a few miles from the bar, kill the CD player, and crank up the heater because it's so cold tonight.  I lean over and assault her lips with mine.  Fully accepting the unexpected hunger that's burning low in my gut for this whore.  I feel her hands roaming my body, I feel one of them reach under the waist of my skirt and cup my honey pot.  I reach under the seats and recline them.

***

We adjust our clothing.  Some of the articles of clothing are…erm…"moist" from our earlier actions.  We're back in the bar parking lot.  "Hey…you want to come to my house," I say.  "You could stay there and not worry about having to find a motel."  I say with a wink: "Plus, I'd really hate for tonight to end so early."

She met me with yet another kiss.  The taste of our previous actions still lingering on her lips.  She pulled back and responded: "I think I'd like that.  I'm gonna tell you a secret.  I've been with a lot of men, and women.  And you are honestly one of the top two I've ever had.  For what it was, the short duration of it, and the fact that it was in a car…it was one of the best fuckings I've ever gotten.  Period."

Needless to say, I have a surprised expression on my face.  I'm surprised because I know she's been with _at_ _least_ fifteen others.  Not including _him_ or any other wrestlers.  And she's saying that out of both men and women, _I'm_ one of the top two she's ever fucked.

"That's…wow…really?"  I'm flabbergasted.  I knew I was good.  But I didn't think I was _that_ good.  I'm almost tempted to give her my phone number and address and let her live.

_Almost_ tempted.

I _have_ to kill her.  No matter how much lust I have for her, she's worthless.

She's worthless because she's fucking behind his back.  Sure, she fucked me behind his back too, and we're gonna fuck again tonight, but this is different.  I'm only letting it happen so she'll trust me with her body.  So she'll be completely surprised when it happens.  When she realizes that she is the mouse to my cat.  And that my fucking her is only the cat playing with the mouse.

"I'm gonna get in my car and follow you to your house.  I can't wait for what your perverted mind has in store for me," she says with a smirk before she gets out of my car with a final kiss.  Her still sweaty body giving off faint whiffs of steam into the cold November air.

"Oh, I can't wait either," I say to no one in particular.

***

About an hour and a half later, we pull into the driveway of "my house".  It's actually the house of my _last_ victim.  Luckily for me, she won the lottery and paid off her water and electricity bills three years in advance before she met her end at my vengeful hands.  So there're still basic utilities even a year after her last payment.  And it's out in the middle of nowhere, so there're no visitors.  And the IRS still thinks she's alive because I've been doing her tax return.

The perfect place to kill in.

I step out of my car and watch her pull her car up behind mine.  I look on as her beautiful form steps out of her car.  She may be no better than a street whore in my eyes, but she is also very easy on them.  She walks up to me and I greet her with a kiss.  I swear, those lips are addictive.  I can see how she snagged _him_.

"Nice house," she says as she breaks the kiss.  "Thanks," I reply.  "It belonged to…an acquaintance of mine.  Who met an untimely end about this time last year."

"I'm sorry," she said.  You know, it's funny, but I actually think she means it.  "It's ok.  I wasn't on very good terms with her.  She did something I could never forgive her for, so I actually river dance on her grave every now and then."

"Mmm…it's cold.  What do you say we go inside and…warm up?"

I look at her with a sideways look.  Intentionally making it beguiling.  "Impatient, are we?"  Her eyes meet mine and I walk up to the door.  I unlock it, and let us in.

No sooner than the door is closed behind us, are her hands on my body again.  I remembered to turn on the heat before I left earlier.  I drop our ruined bras on the floor and guide her up the stairs to the bedroom.  We kick off our shoes as soon as we enter the room.  I push her on the bed and almost tear her shirt off her body…exposing her full, naked breasts.  I fumble with her pants and tug them down her legs until the only things that she's wearing are her undergarment and her socks.  I remove the socks from her feet and strip my own clothing from my form.  First the tank top, I hug my arms to my body and push up my tits.  Then the mini-skirt and the fishnets go.  I walk over to the closet and drag a black footlocker from it, moving it to the bed.

"What's that," she asks in an extremely seductive tone.

I open the footlocker.  "My toy chest."

I stand back up and walk to the closet again.  This time, I retrieve a video camera mounted on a tripod.  I walk back to the bed, set it up, get a good angle in the viewfinder of the whole bed, and start recording.

"You are _definitely_ one kinky bitch," she accurately states upon looking in the footlocker.  I reach in and pull out a pair of metal nipple clamps.

"You have _no_ idea," I say while I clack together the ends of the instrument in my hand.

I crawl onto the bed and sit on my knees over her stomach.  I play the nipple clamps over her breasts…watching her soft skin tense upon contact with the cool steel.  She grabs my wrist, the same one holding the clamps.  "No.  No toys.  Not yet," she says in a husky…almost pleading tone.  "Why not?" I ask.

"Because, toys are so impersonal.  Fun, but impersonal.  I only want us to concentrate on each other's bodies, instead of using an instrument on said bodies.  I want this to be _love making,_ not _fucking_.  At least for the beginning."

I look at her face with a questioning look.  She wants me to "make love" to her.  She has no clue what I'm going to do to her when we're done.  I suddenly feel a great deal of sympathy for this lovely creature that lies beneath my body.

_"Please."_

With that simple word, my will is broken.  I absently drop the nipple clamps on the floor, hearing them clack loudly against the linoleum.  I meet her eyes with mine, and break down into tears.  Pathetic…uncontrollable tears.  I lean forward and draw her into a tight embrace, sobbing in her ear.  "What's wrong?" she asks me.  I sob into her ear: "Promise you won't freak out."

"I promise.  Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be ok."

"No…it won't."

"Why?"

I pull back enough to look into her eyes as I say my next words.

"Because I've been luring you into a trap."


	3. Revelation

Revelation.

(Author's Note:  Heh heh…  I had originally planned on having our mystery Diva die last chapter.  I was even going to write two different death scenes.  One for the cut version, and one for the uncut version.  But I decided instead that I wanted our little stalker to show a bit more emotion.  Plus…I was getting tired of working on that chapter, and was getting impatient to upload it.  I think I worked myself into a hole though.  This could very easily break down into a nonsensical story.  But in the words of Michael Cole when Al Wilson proposed to Dawn Marie:  [in paraphrase…don't know the exact quote] "Well ladies and gentlemen.  This could be very good, or very bad.  Either way…it'll be memorable."

May the train wreck begin.)

***

She instantly gains an alarmed expression.  "You've been doing _what?"_

I release her from my sad embrace and pull back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, wiping the tears of my failure from my face.  "You heard me.  I've been luring you into a trap."  The words come out barely above a whisper, the lingering sobs interrupting their flow.

She sits up into a cross-legged position at the head of the bed.  I can only imagine how far down her mood has come.  "Wha…what kind of a trap," she cautiously asks.

I turn my head to look at her.  Those dark pools that are her eyes are filled with a mixture of anxiety, curiosity, and fear.  I nearly break down again, but decide that I can't do that now.  "I'm going to tell you the whole story.  It's a long one, and I don't want you to ask any questions until I finish."

"I understand.  Just, please…tell me."

I close my eyes and take a breath, hoping that it will calm me.  And to think, earlier tonight I figured that I would be washing her blood off my hands by now.

I stand and walk slowly to the closet, and retrieve two silk robes, one red and one black.  It's very obvious that she and I won't be fucking again tonight, so it would probably be awkward for me to be explaining my evil plot to her while we're only wearing our knickers.  I walk back to the bed and offer them to her.  She selects the black one, and I garb myself in the red one.  I find it slightly humorous.

I'm wearing a robe in her hair color, and she's wearing one in mine.

I sit back down on the bed, facing her.  "First off Lita, I've been stalking you for about nine months.  Ever since you started dating your boyfriend.  I've watched you two very closely.  And I know the true state of your relationship.  He thinks that you love him…but I believe that you only see him for a good lay.  And that you only sleep with him when you're bored.  I'm not going to sugarcoat it…I'm sick.  And I'm fuckin' madly in love with your boyfriend.  I have been for _years_.  Since before you ever debuted in the WWF.  This house…belonged to the _last_ woman who treated him unfairly."

I saw her eyes almost bulge out as the realization of what I was saying hit her.  "Y-you mean…"

"Yeah.  You noticed a large bump in the driveway as you drove in?  I made her grave in the driveway, so she is effectively…a speed bump."

"GOOD!!!" she replied.  "She was a fucking slut.  Sable, Jenna Jameson, and Jasmine St. Claire _combined_ had nothing on her!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that remark.  She broke down into spastic twitching fits of giggles as well.  I almost fell off the bed once.  After a while, and we had calmed down, she said something that brought the mood back down.

"So…you were planning on killing me tonight?"  I suddenly became solemn as I looked into her darkened face.  "Yes Lita.  I was going to kill you after we fucked.  It was going to be brutal and messy too.  I was going to fuck you with the barrel of a fully loaded pump-action shotgun, and unload the weapon inside your body as you orgasmed."

She lost all of her color as I revealed how she'd have died…if I had more control of my goddamned compassion.  "That is…oh god…urp…"

She ran to the wastebasket in the room and vomited.  I winced when I heard the terrible sound.  Winced.  I didn't even flinch when I removed "Speed Bump's" head from her body with a bone saw while she was still living, and very much conscious.

I heard her let out a weak moan after she was finished.  She sat, slumped against a wall.  "That's it.  No more picking up strangers."  I let out a laugh when I heard that.

"If I hadn't talked to you so much in the bar, and gotten to know you a bit, you'd most likely be dead by now.  And I'd be in the process of digging out _your own_ speed bump.  So be happy that you wanted to talk a bit before we got off to mess around."

"Why?  Why do you seem to hate me so much," she asks.

"Oh yes…I'm sorry, I got side-tracked.  Like I said, I believe that you're just pretending to love your boyfriend so you'll have a backup fuck ready when you're not on tour."

She shook her head.  "No.  You're wrong.  I love him.  I really do."  I grow angry with her upon hearing this.  "Oh really?  Then why the fuck do you sleep around behind his back?  I saw you take three men into a motel room in one night once.  At the same time.  Is this what 'love' means to you?  He looks the other way, while you fuck as many people as you want?"

She looked at me with tearful eyes, yet…even though she knew my intention to kill her, there was no fear in them whatsoever.  "You don't understand.  He _knows_ about my sleeping around.  I told him after I had been cheating on him for three months.  But he forgave me.  He **_forgave_** me.  I begged him to dump me.  Told him he was too good for me.  But he wouldn't hear it.  So…I started to get more extreme in my infidelity.  Taking on two or three guys at once.  And even videotaping it and showing it to him."

She began to break down into a sobbing mess at this point, and continued through the sobs.  "He still kept me.  He still loved me.  So, I started to fuck around with women.  And, you said earlier that you think that I only fuck him because of boredom.  I assume you've seen us.  The reason that I don't let him _make love_ to me…the reason I don't let him _fuck_ me…is because I'm not worth his passion.  It's not a lack of desire for him, not at all.  I simply don't consider myself worthy of him.  That's why I've been trying my damndest to make him see how worthless I am."

I have a pretty good ear for the truth.  And I don't detect a single hint of lies from her.

She continued.  "The only reason I haven't killed myself to free him from me is because I know how much it would pain him.  He would think that he somehow didn't love me enough…when in fact he loves me too much for his own good."

I was completely silent while I heard her side of things.  Then she looked right into my eyes.

"But you.  You're willing to kill so he'll be happy.  You've already done such.  I almost wish you _had_ murdered me.  He'd be lucky to have a girlfriend such as you."

I look at her askance…I don't know what to say in response.  I don't even know if there _is_ a response for something like that.

"Are you going to kill me?"  I honestly reply: "No.  I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.  You know…you're wrong.  You are worth his love.  Because you think you could never be good enough.  You love him so much, that you wish you were a goddess who could bestow on him untold happiness."

She stared at the linoleum, which had to feel cold against her bare ass cheeks that are impossible to cover with her choice of underwear.  "Since you're not going to kill me, would you mind if I laid down?  After everything that's happened tonight, I'm fucking exhausted."

"There's only the one bed.  And one set of covers."

"I don't mind sharing.  I mean, hell.  About 30 minutes ago, we were raring to fuck each other silly in that bed.  Now, I just want to sleep."

I stand up and pull the covers down.  I discard my robe on the floor, and climb in.  "Well?"

She follows suit and slides in next to me.  We lay close to each other because it's so cold…even with the heater on.

"Mmm…" she says.  "Y'know…if I didn't know that you wanted to kill me tonight, I might consider this the safest place in the world for me to be right now."

"You don't have to worry about death coming from my hands anymore."  I lean in and give her a soft, tongue-less kiss.  "Goodnight Lita."

She kisses my cheek.  "You too."


	4. Cut My Life Into Pieces

"Cut My Life Into Pieces."

(Author's Note:  ::glares sideways at the Gwennicane::  **_SOMEBODY_** seems a bit eager to see Lita bite the dust.  ::rolls eyes::  Anyway…here's the next installment of my best story yet.)

(Chapter title comes from Papa Roach's song _Last Resort_.)

***

I feel her body stir sometime in the middle of the night.  She's not consciously moving, and I can just make out movement beneath her eyelids.  Rapid Eye Movement.  She's dreaming.  Her movements become restless, spasmodic.  I begin to suspect that she's having a nightmare instead of dreaming.

Then came the scream to confirm my suspicions as she bolted upright, flailing wildly as if trying to fend off some attacking monster.  I react quickly, shooting myself up to grab her arms and try to calm her.

"Lita…**LITA!!!**  Calm down.  Calm down.  It was a dream," I say, attempting to soothe her nerves.  She looked at me, tears in her eyes, and simply broke down to nothing as she drew me into a tight embrace…burying her head into my chest.  I instinctively wrap my arms around her body, and begin to rock back and forth, like a mother holding her child.

And to think…just last night I was going to use a shotgun to demolish a large part of her torso.  I figure it would've been a lot like the 'firecracker in a hand' syndrome.  Where if you're holding a lit firecracker in your open palm, it'll only burn you when it explodes, but if it were held in your fist, your whole hand would explode.  Since the shotgun would've been shoved into her vagina, her back would've basically exploded on the sheets in a bath of blood, bone, and organs.  I figure that the shock and immediate damage of the act would've caused death in less than a minute.  Especially with all 8 shells fired into her at multiple angles.

I planned on doing that horrendous thing to this woman.  And here I am…cradling her in my arms like a baby instead.

"I'm sorry," she says between sobs after she had calmed down a bit.  "I had that nightmare, and woke you up.  And I don't even remember what it was about."

"It's alright Lita.  That happens to me sometimes too."

"Can we just…talk?  Y'know…about random stuff?  Because it's very apparent that we're not going to be able to sleep now."

I look at the clock.  2:38 AM.  Just then I notice that the camcorder is still running.  I had forgotten about it last night.  "Do you want me to shut off the camcorder?"

"That thing's still on?  No, don't bother."

"Okay.  What did you want to talk about," I ask as I lay back down, bringing her back down with me.

"Ask me some questions.  Anything."

I already have my first one picked out.  "Why don't you think you're good enough for him?"

She looks off into the room, and doesn't waste much time with her answer.  "After he and I had been dating for about two months, we were cuddling on his living room couch.  He's got such great arms for cuddling…anyway.  He and I began to brush softly against each other.  Brushes became strokes…strokes became fondling…fondling became groping.  Long story short, we didn't make it to the bedroom…"

She fell silent for a few moments as she recollected their first time, then turned to me with moist eyes, nearly ready to shed fresh tears.  "I wasn't 'fresh out of the package' when I started dating him.  Not nearly.  There was Matt…of course.  Jeff and Essa too.  But before I got in the WWF…I was 25 when I got in.  I lost my virginity when I was 16…nearly 10 years prior.  But still, even with such experience behind me…_nothing_ could have prepared me for _him._  And I believe that he even put more effort behind it because he loved me.  I had 5 orgasms, three of them a result of anal.  It was just so unbe-fucking-lievably good.  Too good."

When she finished speaking, she took my hand and guided it to the crotch of her thong.  My eyes widened when I felt how soaked it was.  "You feel the reaction I have just because of the _memory_ of that first time.  It was the single best fucking I've ever had.  Remember…last night when I said the fucking you gave me in the car was one of the top two I've ever had?  My first time with him is number one.  You were better than three men all jamming me at once.  But **_nothing_** could be better than him.  Nothing.  Nobody."

I simply lay there in silent shock.  Waiting for her to continue her story.  "When we were both completely spent, he withdrew from my behind and carried me to the bed, like newlyweds going over the threshold.  He kissed me, and left to take a shower and wash the shit off.  While he was showering, I simply lay there, wasted, covered head to toe in a thick layer of sweat, and drowned myself in thought.  I began to feel guilty for some reason that I still haven't figured out.  The more my body reveled in the aftershocks of our deed, the more dread my soul felt."

She closed her eyes and turned her back to me.  She lay silent for a few minutes.  I didn't push her.  I knew she would continue her story.

"I felt even more dread when I found out that I was only his second.  I felt so terrible.  He's 6 years older than I am…and he'd only been with two women, while I was 27, and had had at least 15 men _before_ him.  This didn't bother him though.  He just felt such unbelievable love for me that he didn't care if I had had a thousand men before him.  But I felt terrible.  I mean, it was all before I met him, and I didn't even know he existed when I popped my cherry…but I just felt so bad.  And, then…a week later…he made love to me.  It wasn't fucking like our first time, but I felt even more pleasure when it was over.  And even more sadness that I didn't wait.

"I began to feel like I didn't deserve him.  Like I wasn't good enough.  But I knew that he wouldn't dump me, and if I dumped him…he loves me so much.  I believe that he'd kill himself if I dumped him.  So…I decided to try to make him dump me."

"That's why you've been fucking so many people behind his back," I respond.

"Yeah.  I told him after three months of cheating.  He didn't believe me, so I began videotaping it and showing it to him."  She turned back to look at me.  "You have no idea how terrible it feels to do something like that to somebody you love, and hear them say 'I forgive you'.  Time and time again, he said those words to me.  Even while I was having fucking bi-sexual orgies and showing them to him, he would not show any anger to me.  I don't even think it's hurting him at all.  And it's not like he gets off on watching me fucking those strangers, not at all.  He's not like that.  He simply cannot show his anger to me.  If he indeed does feel anger toward me, he vents it all in the ring.

"Sometimes I wish that he'd beat me to death for what I've done to him.  I just want to die so badly.  I really do wish that you _had_ murdered me last night."

"I'm sorry Lita.  But…if I were to kill you, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, because you actually feel remorse for cheating on him.  'Speed Bump' never showed anything but contempt for his feelings, that's why she is a literal speed bump now.  And last night you said 'He'd be lucky to have a girlfriend such as you.'  Well, if I did kill you, I know that I'd kill myself right afterward, so that whole point is moot."

"I'm thirsty.  Can I go get some drink?"

"Yeah," I respond.  "The kitchen is downstairs, to the right."

"Thanks."  She gets up and garbs herself in the black robe before leaving the room.

***

Twenty minutes later, I hear the faint sounds of water running.  It's coming from the pipes, meaning that one of the downstairs faucets is running.  Curious, I put on my red robe, unhook the camera from the tripod, and walk downstairs.  I turn on the light in the kitchen and remove the night-vision filter from the camera lens.  I see Lita, wearing only her thong, leaning over the sink with her hands under the water.  The water coming from the faucet is clear.

The water falling from her hands is red.

**_"LITA!!!"_** I cry out.  I run toward her, placing the camera on the table.  It's still recording.  I grab her arms and pull her away from the faucet.  I look in the sink and see a steak knife with large bits of flesh between its teeth.  I see that there's a lot of blood in the sink.  I look at Lita, who has slumped against a chair at the table…my eyes shooting along her arms.

She had slashed her wrists.  The water from the faucet had been running into her wounds…making the blood flow faster.  She wobbled back toward me, and pushed her arms past me, trying to put her cuts back under the flow of water.  I turned off the water and sat her down into the chair that she slumped against.

"Lita…why?" I demand, my eyes becoming moist.

"You know why," she weakly responded.  Her skin was already cold to the touch.

I remember what she said from the night before.

***

"The only reason I haven't killed myself to free him from me is because I know how much it would pain him. He would think that he somehow didn't love me enough…when in fact he loves me too much for his own good."

***

"This will only hurt him," I say with desperation.  I run to a cabinet and pull out a first aid kit.  I open it to pull out the rubbing alcohol and some gauze…but she uses a last reserve of strength and kicks the kit out of my hands, sending the supplies flying throughout the kitchen.  She falls out of her chair and curls up on the floor…the blood continuing to flow from her wounds.

"No.  I want to die.  I need to die.  He'll mourn me…I know…but this is better than constantly not believing that I'm good enough.  My pain, my guilt, my sins against him…will all be washed away by nothingness."

My heart breaks as I hear the weakness in her voice.  "NO!!!  Don't you dare give up on yourself, on him, or on me!  Do you hear me?  Please…let me help you."

"You want to help me?"

_"Yes!!!  Please."_

"Then…carry out…my final request."

I cry as I realize that she wants no part of trying to stay alive.

"What is it you want me to do?" I say…giving up on trying to make her come to her senses.

She slowly brought her hands to my head, cupping my face in them.  They felt so terribly cold.  I could smell the coppery scent of her blood as it flowed down her arms.

"Don't let him…mourn me…alone.  Become what I…never could be.  Worthy of his passion.  Worthy of his love."

"He's going to want to know how I knew you.  I'm going to your wake," I say.

She motioned to the table.  "Then…show him…this tape.  Not immediately, but when you think he's ready…for the truth."

Her arms fell down to her sides.  I knew it couldn't be long now.  "Promise me," she begged.

I lean down and take my last kiss from those lips, sobbing when I feel their icy touch.  I pull her into the tightest hug I've ever given…in a vain attempt to contain her soul in her body.

"I promise Lita.  He won't mourn alone."

She smiled.

"It's time for me to go," she said.  "Goodbye…my dark…temptress."

I felt her body go limp in my arms.  I sat back and began rocking her in my arms.

"Goodbye, my innocent victim."


	5. Mourning

Mourning.

(Author's Note:  Ladies and gentlemen.  This story has **_COMPLETELY FAILED_** to be an answer to the original dare that was given to me.

But ain't it still the best? :P)

***

I simply sit on the kitchen floor with my eyes squeezed shut, rocking her lifeless body in my arms.  Letting my tears fall into her hair.  I had to have sat there for hours, because I only stop when I hear the camcorder run out of tape.

I walk upstairs and retrieve her clothing.  I come back downstairs and dress her, shoes, socks and all.  The only piece of clothing left was the bra that I ripped off in the car.

I put that in my purse after I dress in clean clothes.

I comb the house, removing all my belongings and putting them in my car.  I take the camcorder to the car and remove the tape, placing the cassette in the glove compartment.  I walk back into the house and take one last look at Lita's lifeless form.

I walk over to her to clean and bandage her wounds.  Then I cross her arms over her chest.

I lean down and kiss her lips.

"Goodbye."

I pick up the black robe she wore the night before and take it with me.

I walk to her rental car and inspect it.  It has one of those OnStar GPS tracking things built in.  I turn it on and check the house once more.

When I'm satisfied that I have everything, I keep the front door wide open and leave.  Making sure to back over 'Speed Bump's' grave a few times as I do.

***

(ONE WEEK LATER)

***

I am the luckiest bitch in the world.

For some strange reason, Lita had a clause in her last will and testament that made the entire document void if there was **_any_** investigation into the circumstances of her death.

_Ever._

But before the authorities were informed of that, they found 'Speed Bump's' grave in the driveway, I.D.'d her and took her to a crematorium.  Seeing as how none of her living relatives cared about her.

I'm not surprised.

But I'm glad that they didn't care, or else I'd be in jail by now.  I was a sloppy killer.  And I'm also glad for the clause in Lita's will, because I _never_ wore gloves in that house.  Not to mention all the DNA I left behind.

***

I go to her wake.  Introducing myself as 'an acquaintance'.  I walk around, taking in all the attendees.

I recognize a whole lot of them from when I was stalking her.  The people she cheated on him with actually showed up at her wake.  Almost all of them.

I guess I wasn't the only one who she talked with.  A few of them offer their condolences to the family.

Then I saw _him_.

He stayed away from the people I recognized unless they walked over to him.  I managed to listen in on one of the short conversations.

***

"Um, you don't know me, but I knew your girlfriend.  And she was a genuinely good person."

"You don't have to tell me that.  I know.  And I also know how you knew her.  I recognize you…_Glenn_.  I saw the tape."

Glenn attempted to apologize, but he was cut off.

"Look…you're not the first one to try to apologize, and you won't be the last.  But save it.  Not that I don't appreciate it, but I forgave her for fucking you.  And I forgive you too.  So, just pay your respects and leave."

He hung his head.  "I didn't know.  If I had known that you were seeing each other, I swear I wouldn't have.  I don't just go around fucking with women who are spoken for."

He put his hand on Glenn's shoulder.  "It's ok.  None of you knew.  Don't think about it like you did anything wrong.  If you had known, I do believe that you wouldn't have fucked her.  In fact, if you want your tape, you can come by and pick it up.  I don't mind.  In fact, she had her will altered a few days before her death with instructions to return as many tapes as possible."

They shook hands, tears in both sets of eyes.

"Since it was in her will, I'll take it.  But if it weren't…I'd ask you to burn it."

They didn't say anything else.

***

After a few hours, I'm one of the last two in the parlor.  I waited until everybody else had left.

_He_ is the only other person.

I'm standing by her open casket.  Looking on her preserved face.  I wait until he leaves the room, and reach into my purse.  I place her torn bra and the black robe from that night under the closed part of the casket.  Then I run my hand through her hair and kiss her forehead, the cold feel of her skin reminding me of my own mortality.

"How long was your tape?  And why don't I recognize you?"

His voice startles me a bit.  I turn around and look into his face.

"The entire tape," I respond.  "And we didn't have sex on it."

He walks up beside me and looks into her casket.  She's still wearing the clothes that I placed on her body from that night.

"She had some strange requests in her will.  No investigation into the circumstances of her death.  Returning the tapes she made of her infidelity.  Being buried in the clothes she died in."

"Yeah.  Those are strange requests."

"You benefited from the no investigation clause…didn't you?  You were with her when she died, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was.  That's why our tape is full.  We talked about…you.  Why she was cheating on you.  And she died while it was recording."

"The cops found the night vision filter on the floor.  Before they found out about the will."

"I knew I forgot something," I respond.  "She made a request of me."

"What was it?"

"To not let you mourn her passing alone.  To be here for you.  If you want proof, I can show you the tape.  It would also explain why she felt like she needed to die.  I heard her explain it…but I still don't understand it."

"There is no understanding when it comes to suicide."

He ran his hand through her hair.  "I know she asked you to mourn with me.  But I think you need someone to mourn with you as well."

"I seduced her.  Fucked her in my car.  That's why there's no tape of it.  I wished her harm that night, by my own hand.  I don't deserve to mourn.  I don't deserve to feel."

"Still, you were with her in her final minutes.  You stayed with her.  I'm willing to bet she died in your arms.  If that doesn't make you worthy of emotion, nothing does.  If that doesn't make you worthy of my friendship…nothing does."

"You're saying that you want to be friends with a woman who was planning on murdering your girlfriend?  With a woman…who murdered one of your past girlfriends?"

He grinned.  "You made that bitch's grave in the driveway.  You made her into a speed bump.  I find that hilarious.  And I'm glad you killed her, because if I ever saw her again…**_I_** would have killed her.  And she would have _suffered_."

"Oh…she did suffer.  I sawed off her head with a bone saw while she was _still conscious."_

"Sweet," he responded.

"You want to get some coffee after the funeral?  My treat…and I think we need _something_ to cheer us up," I say.

He looked down at me, his eyes showing something other than sadness for the first time in the whole day.

"I'd like that."

***

(To Be Concluded Next Chapter.)


	6. Confrontation

Confrontation.

(Author's Note:  This is the final chapter of the story.)

**_(WARNING!!!  THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER!!!)_**

***

WWE had a tribute show the following week for Lita.  All of the storylines were forgotten, all of the feuds were done away with.  Even the roster split was done away with so everybody on the roster could walk onto the entrance ramp for the moment of silence and 10-bell salute.

Steve Austin and Debra even showed up.  Having first-row seats.  Right next to me.

All for one night.

All for her.

It was one of the highest rated episodes of RAW ever.

***

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

***

He and I went to get coffee after the funeral, got to know each other, and became good friends.  He was right.  I also needed somebody with whom to mourn Lita's death.  Whenever we saw each other, and started to think about her, one or both of us _always_ broke down.  We went with each other to put flowers on her grave twice a month.

We helped each other.

We comforted each other.

And we needed each other.

After a while, the house across the street from him went on sale, and I jumped on it.  He and I saw each other every day.  He was very friendly to me when I moved in, and didn't object once.  He helped me move in.  He helped me introduce myself to the neighborhood.

And he never once asked to see the tape I made that night.

***

One day he was over at my house, helping me unpack some boxes that I had littering the floor.  He pulled out a collage that I had made of him when I was younger.

He looked at me and held it up.  "I assume you're a fan?" he said.

I gave him an annoyed look and took it from him, finding a place on my bedroom wall for it.  "Yes…for your information, I _am_ a fan.  An obsessed fan.  A _crazy_ fan."  I gave him my best 'evil psycho bitch look'.

He chuckled.  "Oh, I already knew that."  He sat down and took a sip from his iced tea.

I noticed a picture on my collage of him in the ring that had a female arm cut off on the border of the photo.  The tattoo on the arm, however, clearly gave away her identity.  I closed my eyes, remembering her from that night.  Regretting that I wanted to harm her.  I heard him sigh behind me.  I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking in his wallet.  I knew the photo he was looking at was of her.  And I knew what he was asking himself.

"You still can't fathom a reason why Lita would want to die, right?"

He looked up at me…his eyes showing the misery he felt.  "She loved life.  I still just cannot believe that she ended it herself.  I know she did.  And you were there when she did.  I just haven't fully accepted it yet.  Every night, I expect her to call me and ask me to come over because she couldn't sleep.  Or for her to walk into my bedroom and place herself in my arms because _I_ couldn't sleep.  Or for us to go out and drive around until the sun rises, and then go to her place and sleep on the couch until 2:00 PM, just in time to watch _Days of our Lives_.  She cheated on me, numerous times.  But she still loved me.  I couldn't keep myself from loving her.  And now that she's gone…"

His words failed him as he hung his head.  I saw drops of water fall from his face as he broke down into sobs.  I suppressed my own grief, and walked over to him.  I crouched down and took his face in my hands.  I lifted his face up to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay for you to still love her.  For the dead, that's really all they have.  The love…or the hatred, from those who are still alive.  So, don't stop loving her.  Don't stop mourning her.  If her memory dies, then her soul, if she had one, will have nothing."

A single tear fell from my eyes as I finished speaking.  He and I hugged each other then.  Rocking in each other's arms.  Comforting each other.

I decided that I needed to offer him something.

"I'm giving you the tape."

"No.  I don't want to see it."

"I think you should.  I think you're beginning to hate yourself for not being there to either stop her, or so you could hold her.  This way, you can at least know how she thought of you when she died.  I'm giving you the tape.  Whether you watch it or not is up to you."

He leaned back to look me in the eye.  Then he pulled away from me and wiped his eyes.

With a heavy sigh, he responded:  "Alright.  I'll take it."

***

(TWO MONTHS AFTER THAT)

***

Over the months, we got a lot more familiar with each other's personality quirks, and became a whole lot more confident in our friendship.

One night we were backstage before a live RAW when he asked me: "You ever think of becoming a wrestler?"

I replied with a witty and very creative: "Sometimes."

"Stay here.  I'm gonna go find somebody, and maybe they can take you out to the ring and show you a few things."

"Is that ok?  I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Sure, it's fine."

***

Ten minutes later, he came back and took me to the ring.  I looked in the ring and couldn't believe my eyes.  He got Trish Stratus in the ring to show me some of the basics!!!  She's my favorite woman wrestler _EVER!_

I stepped in the ring, and shook her hand…trying hard to keep from squealing in excitement.  We introduced ourselves.

"I'm gonna go shower and change for tonight.  See you two later," he said before leaving us to our own devices.

***

After learning how to bump, Trish was showing me how to do a sleeper hold.  She and I were talking with each other.

"So, how do you two know each other?" she asked me.

"Well, I've been a fan of his for years."  My voice took on a kind of somber tone on the next sentence.  "And I met him at Lita's funeral."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she released the hold.  "So _you're_ the girl he met there that he's been gushing about."

I did a double take.  "Gushing?"

"Yeah.  He says you've really helped him deal with her passing.  He considers you to be one of his best friends ever.  And the way he talks about you…  Never mind."

My curiosity is piqued, to say the least.  "How does he talk about me?"

I can tell she's being careful with her words.  "The same way he talked about Lita.  Before they got involved with each other.  But look.  You can't ask him about this.  If he finds out I told you, he'll have my head."

"Okay.  I won't ask him about it.  But I gotta ask you.  What do you mean by 'the way he talks about you'?"

She got quiet.  "He likes you.  And by 'he likes you' I mean 'he _likes_ you'.  He doesn't know it yet, but he does like you.  It comes through in his voice when you come up.  His voice just…gets brighter.  He's less gloomy when he's talking about you.  That's what I meant."

I just stand there, silent.  Then I regain my senses, and say: "Umm…I think we'd better stop.  I'm not going to be able to concentrate on what I'm doing."

"Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you any."

"No Trish.  You didn't upset me.  I just need a while to process this new information."  I extended my hand.  "It was great 'bumping' with you."

She rolled her eyes.  "You don't know how many male wrestling fans I've gone out with have said that to me.  Even if nothing happens, which is often."

"Ha ha ha!!!  I'll have to remember that."

***

I went backstage and watched the show on a monitor.  I cheered when _he_ and Scott Steiner defeated Batista and Triple H in the main event…earning a few odd looks from other wrestlers gathered around the monitor.  Trish just kinda giggled to herself.

Afterward, he and I went to a Waffle House to eat.  Then we went back to my house, which wasn't too far from the arena.

"Here.  I don't need this anymore."

He handed me a tape labeled with one simple word.

_Lita_.

I took it out of the case and saw that it was rewound.

It was at the end of the tape when I gave it to him.  "You watched it."  It wasn't a question.

His response was cold and emotionless.  "Yes.  I watched it.  And we're _both_ going to watch it right **now."  **He took the tape out of my hand and put it in the VCR.  He turned on the TV, and pressed play.  While the tape was playing through the little sexual bit at the beginning, before I broke down into tears, he looked at me as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to know the whole story.  I trust that you will tell me the truth about everything."

I tensed under his gaze as I heard my own words from four months ago.

_"Because I've been luring you into a trap."_

***

"First off Lita, I've been stalking you for about nine months.  Ever since you started dating your boyfriend.  I've watched you two very closely.  And I know the true state of your relationship.  He thinks that you love him…but I believe that you only see him for a good lay.  And that you only sleep with him when you're bored.  I'm not going to sugarcoat it…I'm sick.  And I'm fuckin' madly in love with your boyfriend.  I have been for years.  Since before you ever debuted in the WWF."

He paused the tape.  He hadn't once taken his eyes off my face.

"Fuckin'…madly…in love with me?"

As you could imagine, I was uncomfortable with what was happening.  I weakly responded: "I told you myself that I was crazy.  That was before you saw this, so you shouldn't have been surprised by that."

"I thought that you were just a little bit unbalanced.  I didn't realize that you were a **_RAVING LUNATIC!!!"_**  He screamed the last two words at me, and I almost jumped out of my seat because of his anger.

He hit play again.

***

"So…you were planning on killing me tonight?" 

_"Yes Lita.  I was going to kill you after we fucked.  It was going to be brutal and messy too.  I was going to fuck you with the barrel of a fully loaded pump-action shotgun, and unload the weapon inside your body as you orgasmed."_

_She lost all of her color as I revealed how she'd have died…if I had more control of my goddamned compassion.  "That is…oh god…urp…"_

She ran to the wastebasket in the room and vomited.  I winced when I heard the terrible sound.

He paused the tape again.

"Were you serious?  Is _that_ how she would have died if you had carried out your plan?"  I hesitated a little bit in my reply.

**_"ANSWER ME!!!"_**

"_YES!!!_  Goddamn, yes!  I was going to mutilate her.  I was going to kill her in the most brutal way I could think of to kill a woman.  I felt like she deserved it at the time."

He reached out and clutched my throat in his large hand, squeezing it a bit.  After about a minute, he let go and I took in a deep gasp of air as I leaned forward and coughed.

He pressed play again.

***

_"Why?  Why do you seem to hate me so much," she asks._

_"Oh yes…I'm sorry, I got side-tracked.  Like I said, I believe that you're just pretending to love your boyfriend so you'll have a backup fuck ready when you're not on tour."_

_She shook her head.  "No.  You're wrong.  I love him.  I really do."  I grow angry with her upon hearing this.  "Oh really?  Then why the fuck do you sleep around behind his back?  I saw you take three men into a motel room in one night once.  At the same time.  Is this what 'love' means to you?  He looks the other way, while you fuck as many people as you want?"_

_She looked at me with tearful eyes, yet…even though she knew my intention to kill her, there was no fear in them whatsoever.  "You don't understand.  He knows about my sleeping around.  I told him after I had been cheating on him for three months.  But he forgave me.  He _**forgave**_ me.  I begged him to dump me.  Told him he was too good for me.  But he wouldn't hear it.  So…I started to get more extreme in my infidelity.  Taking on two or three guys at once.  And even videotaping it and showing it to him."_

She began to break down into a sobbing mess at this point, and continued through the sobs.  "He still kept me.  He still loved me.  So, I started to fuck around with women.  And, you said earlier that you think that I only fuck him because of boredom.  I assume you've seen us.  The reason that I don't let him make love to me…the reason I don't let him fuck me…is because I'm not worth his passion.  It's not a lack of desire for him, not at all.  I simply don't consider myself worthy of him.  That's why I've been trying my damndest to make him see how worthless I am."

_She continued.  "The only reason I haven't killed myself to free him from me is because I know how much it would pain him.  He would think that he somehow didn't love me enough…when in fact he loves me too much for his own good."_

_Then she looked right into my eyes._

_"But you.  You're willing to kill so he'll be happy.  You've already done such.  I almost wish you had murdered me.  He'd be lucky to have a girlfriend such as you."_

I look at her askance…I don't know what to say in response.  I don't even know if there is a response for something like that.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No.  I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.  You know…you're wrong.  You are worth his love.  Because you think you could never be good enough.  You love him so much, that you wish you were a goddess who could bestow on him untold happiness."

He paused the tape again, and forced me to look him in the face.  He was near tears.

"She didn't think she was good enough for me.  That's why she killed herself?  A stupid reason like that?  One that could have been solved by simply talking with me?"

"I told you at the funeral.  I was there, I heard it, and I still don't understand it."

"And I replied by saying that there is no understanding when it comes to suicide.  And I know that."

He let go of my face and pressed play again.

***

He fast-forwarded through the rest of the tape until Lita bolted up in response to her nightmare.  Her last dream.

_"I'm sorry," she says between sobs after she had calmed down a bit.  "I had that nightmare, and woke you up.  And I don't even remember what it was about."_

_"It's alright Lita.  That happens to me sometimes too."_

_"Can we just…talk?  Y'know…about random stuff?  Because it's very apparent that we're not going to be able to sleep now."_

_"Do you want me to shut off the camcorder?"_

_"That thing's still on?  No, don't bother."_

_"Okay.  What did you want to talk about," I ask as I lay back down, bringing her back down with me._

_"Ask me some questions.  Anything."_

_"Why don't you think you're good enough for him?"_

_"After he and I had been dating for about two months, we were cuddling on his living room couch.  He's got such great arms for cuddling…anyway.  He and I began to brush softly against each other.  Brushes became strokes…strokes became fondling…fondling became groping.  Long story short, we didn't make it to the bedroom…"_

_"I wasn't 'fresh out of the package' when I started dating him.  Not nearly.  There was Matt…of course.  Jeff and Essa too.  But before I got in the WWF…I was 25 when I got in.  I lost my virginity when I was 16…nearly 10 years prior.  But still, even with such experience behind me…_nothing_ could have prepared me for _him_.  And I believe that he even put more effort behind it because he loved me.  I had 5 orgasms, three of them a result of anal.  It was just so unbe-fucking-lievably good.  Too good."_

_When she finished speaking, she took my hand and guided it to the crotch of her thong.  My eyes widened when I felt how soaked it was.  "You feel the reaction I have just because of the _memory_ of that first time.  It was the single best fucking I've ever had.  Remember…last night when I said the fucking you gave me in the car was one of the top two I've ever had?  My first time with him is number one.  You were better than three men all jamming me at once.  But _**nothing**_ could be better than him.  Nothing.  Nobody._

"When we were both completely spent, he withdrew from my behind and carried me to the bed, like newlyweds going over the threshold.  He kissed me, and left to take a shower and wash the shit off.  While he was showering, I simply lay there, wasted, covered head to toe in a thick layer of sweat, and drowned myself in thought.  I began to feel guilty for some reason that I still haven't figured out.  The more my body reveled in the aftershocks of our deed, the more dread my soul felt.

_"I felt even more dread when I found out that I was only his second.  I felt so terrible.  He's 6 years older than I am…and he'd only been with two women, while I was 27, and had had at least 15 men _before_ him.  This didn't bother him though.  He just felt such unbelievable love for me that he didn't care if I had had a thousand men before him.  But I felt terrible.  I mean, it was all before I met him, and I didn't even know he existed when I popped my cherry…but I just felt so bad.  And, then…a week later…he made love to me.  It wasn't fucking like our first time, but I felt even more pleasure when it was over.  And even more sadness that I didn't wait._

"I began to feel like I didn't deserve him.  Like I wasn't good enough.  But I knew that he wouldn't dump me, and if I dumped him…he loves me so much.  I believe that he'd kill himself if I dumped him.  So…I decided to try to make him dump me."

He paused the tape.  I saw tears falling down his face.

"She thought that I gave her too much love.  She didn't realize that there's no such thing."

I reached over and took a tear from his face before it reached his goatee.  "She loved you.  She didn't think that your being stuck with her was the best thing for you.  I think that she believed that she was performing the greatest act of love possible when she killed herself."

He looked at me.  "Is that really what you think?"

"Yes."

He fell silent as he hit play again.

***

_"That's why you've been fucking so many people behind his back."_

_"Yeah.  I told him after three months of cheating.  He didn't believe me, so I began videotaping it and showing it to him.  You have no idea how terrible it feels to do something like that to somebody you love, and hear them say 'I forgive you'.  Time and time again, he said those words to me.  Even while I was having fucking bi-sexual orgies and showing them to him, he would not show any anger to me.  I don't even think it's hurting him at all.  And it's not like he gets off on watching me fucking those strangers, not at all.  He's not like that.  He simply cannot show his anger to me.  If he indeed does feel anger toward me, he vents it all in the ring._

_"Sometimes I wish that he'd beat me to death for what I've done to him.  I just want to die so badly.  I really do wish that you _had_ murdered me last night."_

_"I'm sorry Lita.  But…if I were to kill you, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, because you actually feel remorse for cheating on him.  'Speed Bump' never showed anything but contempt for his feelings, that's why she is a literal speed bump now.  And last night you said 'He'd be lucky to have a girlfriend such as you.'  Well, if I did kill you, I know that I'd kill myself right afterward, so that whole point is moot."_

_"I'm thirsty.  Can I go get some drink?"_

"Yeah, the kitchen is downstairs, to the right."

"Thanks."

He paused the tape again.  This time I spoke first.

"I always wondered why you never showed anger toward her.  Tell me."

He took a slow breath.  "Because my love for her was perfect.  **Perfect.**  There was nothing that she could ever do to make me love her any less.  And it was impossible for me to love her anymore than I already did.  Her cheating did hurt me, and it did make me angry.  But, I never ever wanted to dump her.  I loved her too much to want to give up on our relationship.  I just loved her too much…"

He got quiet as he hit play again.

***

He fast-forwarded until the camera showed Lita at the sink.

_I see Lita, wearing only her thong, leaning over the sink with her hands under the water.  The water coming from the faucet is clear._

_The water falling from her hands is red._

**"LITA!!!"**_ I cry out.  I run toward her, placing the camera on the table.  It's still recording.  I grab her arms and pull her away from the faucet.  I look in the sink and see a steak knife with large bits of flesh between its teeth.  I see that there's a lot of blood in the sink.  I look at Lita, who has slumped against a chair at the table…my eyes shooting along her arms._

_She had slashed her wrists.  The water from the faucet had been running into her wounds…making the blood flow faster.  She wobbled back toward me, and pushed her arms past me, trying to put her cuts back under the flow of water.  I turned off the water and sat her down into the chair that she slumped against._

_"Lita…why?" I demand, my eyes becoming moist._

_"You know why," she weakly responded.  Her skin was already cold to the touch._

"This will only hurt him," I say with desperation.  I run to a cabinet and pull out a first aid kit.  I open it to pull out the rubbing alcohol and some gauze…but she uses a last reserve of strength and kicks the kit out of my hands, sending the supplies flying throughout the kitchen.  She falls out of her chair and curls up on the floor…the blood continuing to flow from her wounds.

_"No.  I want to die.  I need to die.  He'll mourn me…I know…but this is better than constantly not believing that I'm good enough.  My pain, my guilt, my sins against him…will all be washed away by nothingness."_

_My heart breaks as I hear the weakness in her voice.  "NO!!!  Don't you dare give up on yourself, on him, or on me!  Do you hear me?  Please…let me help you."_

_"You want to help me?"_

"Yes!!!  Please."

_"Then…carry out…my final request."_

_I cry as I realize that she wants no part of trying to stay alive._

_"What is it you want me to do?" I say…giving up on trying to make her come to her senses._

_She slowly brought her hands to my head, cupping my face in them.  They felt so terribly cold.  I could smell the coppery scent of her blood as it flowed down her arms._

_"Don't let him…mourn me…alone.  Become what I…never could be.  Worthy of his passion.  Worthy of his love."_

_"He's going to want to know how I knew you.  I'm going to your wake," I say._

_She motioned to the table.  "Then…show him…this tape.  Not immediately, but when you think he's ready…for the truth."_

_Her arms fell down to her sides.  I knew it couldn't be long now.  "Promise me," she begged._

_I lean down and take my last kiss from those lips, sobbing when I feel their icy touch.  I pull her into the tightest hug I've ever given…in a vain attempt to contain her soul in her body._

_"I promise Lita.  He won't mourn alone."_

_She smiled._

_"It's time for me to go," she said.  "Goodbye…my dark…temptress."_

_I felt her body go limp in my arms.  I sat back and began rocking her in my arms._

"Goodbye, my innocent victim."

***

He stopped the tape.

Tears flow freely from his eyes now.  As well as mine.

"She wanted you to take her place," he says.

"It seems like she did," I say as I wipe my eyes.  "But I know that's impossible."

"You did fulfill one of her requests."  He looked at me.  "You didn't let me mourn her alone."

I look at him.  "I couldn't.  I knew that you would be devastated by it.  And in the one night that I knew her, I knew that I would need somebody too."

He looked contemplatively at the tape's box.  "Maybe she planned for this to happen.  Maybe she realized that you would mourn her too.  Maybe she knew that we would become friends."

"Heh…I don't think that's all she meant for us to become."

"Me either," he said.  "But if that's ever going to happen, we're going to have to come to an agreement right now.  And even then, there's no guarantee.  Although you are my type," he said with a quick wink.

I'm glad that the mood is lightening a little bit.  And I ask him: "What kind of agreement?"

"If anything happens between us, we have to agree that neither of us will make the mistake Lita made, and think that we're not worth the other."

I contemplate it for a bit.  "Deal.  **If** anything happens, I won't get all depressed and suicidal like she did."

He laughed at the way that I put it.  "Great."

"I think you'd better leave now.  I'm going to be getting drunk in a few minutes, and I don't want to risk anything happening between us right now!"

"Ditto.  See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe.  If I'm not too hung over."

"Good."

I wait until he reaches the front door.  Then I call his name.

"Kane!!!"

He turned around.  His long hair flowing through the air as his head moved to face me.  "Hmm…?"

"Sweet dreams."

He nodded and winked.  "You too…"

He left.  And I went to the liquor cabinet and broke out some Jack Daniel's.  As I poured the whiskey into a glass, I looked at a picture of Lita that Kane gave me, and I had placed over the fireplace, and toasted her.

As I threw back the whiskey, I looked at the empty glass and wondered.  Maybe Lita did plan on Kane and I becoming friends.

As I look at the photo on the mantle, I notice something that I never saw before.  I run to the kitchen and grab a magnifying glass.  I inspect the computer monitor in the background.

"I'll be damned…"

It was on FanFiction.Net, and the story was my pride and joy.

Big Red Broken Heart.

***

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***

(Author's Note:  Expect an "Author's Note" chapter to be posted a few days after this that will explain the whole story, how it came about, and why it **FAILED** to live up to the original dare.)


End file.
